Annorah MacKay
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Annorah "Norah" Bryce MacKay • ' age ' — 17 • ' year ' — 6th • ' birth date ' — March 2nd, 1993 • ' height ' — 5'8" • ' weight ' — 140lbs • ' hair ' — strawberry-blond • ' eyes ' — sea-green • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Ash with rosewood handle, dragon heartstring from a Hebridean Black, 11 1/2 inches • ' student activities ' — Quidditch Team • ' favorite subject ' — History of Magic • ' least favorite subject ' — Herbology • ' blood status ' — halfblood • school house — Asgard • patronus — bear • boggart — a closet ''character information'' ''history'' Elymas Aiden MacKay was born to Jerold Bayrd MacKay and Cerdwin Odile MacLeod in Fort William, Scotland. Jerold and Cerdwin met at Hogwarts. Both were in Gryffindor and in the same year. So on would assume the two got along rather well. Wrong. The two detested each other from the start, mainly because their two clans were in the middle of a feud. So, they naturally hated each other and would go out of the way to either avoid or torment the other person. Jerold dipped Cerdwin's braids in inkwells and she in turn put bugs and other creatures in the boy's bed. But at the end of their sixth year, Jerold realized something. He wasn't tormenting Cerdwin anymore because he disliked her. In fact it was quite the opposite. Over the years he's grudgingly come to admire and respect the hot-tempered Scots girl. Cerdwin did not take this news well and Jerold was careful to stay out of her way for the rest of the year. But by Halloween of their seventh year, Cerdwin was ready to call a truce with Jerold. The two started dating and by the end of the year, Jerold had fallen in love with Cerdwin, the feisty girl that had once been his foe. But their families were still feuding, so after graduating, Jerold and Cerdwin eloped and quickly moved down to Fort William to start a new life. By the time the MacKays and MacLeods found out about the marriage, it was too late and the couple had disappeared. After a few years, the two clans realized they'd have to put aside their differences if they ever wanted to see Jerold or Cerdwin again, who had both been favorites with their clan chiefs. So a meeting was called between the two clans and after about six long weeks of fighting and a few duels that resulted in trips to St. Mungos, differences were put aside. The two clans asked Jerold and Cerdwin come back to the Upper Highlands, but by that time the couple had already established themselves in Fort William and didn't really want to move. After all, there was still Apparating and the Floo Network, so visiting wasn't that time consuming. Jerold was now a hit wizard and Cerdwin was working at the Inverlochy Castle museum. About five years after their marriage, Jerold and Cerdwin decided it was time to start a family. A year later, Gaea Muriel was born. She was followed the year after that by Elymas Aiden and Sorcha Morainn. After dealing with the twins, Cerdwin decided that three children were enough. Gaea was more of the inquisitive type, but both Elymas and Sorcha took after their parents with their mischievous and odd sense of humor. While Sorcha was just a chaotic as her twin, it was Elymas that was constantly being hauled to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. His talent on the quidditch pitch was unmistakable though. Despite his rather hefty file, Elymas still managed to pass his OWLS and NEWTS well enough to graduate and was immediately scooped up by the Puddlemere United for a reserve chaser. Sorcha became the fashion editor for Teen Witch magazine and married a chaser for the Montrose Magpies, Tobias MacLaughin. Gaea went to work in the Department of Magical Catastrophes and eventually married a wizard in the department, Brant MacKinnon. Sarah Pemberton was born to Elizabeth Stroud and Robert Pemberton in Nottingham, England. Elizabeth was a math teacher and Robert was an architect. The two met through a mutual friend at Queen Mary University of London where they were both studying. They two started dating and married soon after they graduated. Sarah was the second of four children: Paul, Sarah, Ethan, Leah. The four Pemberton children were very close, even as they grew older. Elizabeth had instilled a deep love of books in all her children, so most of their playing consisted of pretend. Of the four Pemberton children, Sarah was the practical and sensible one. She could sometimes be self-centred, but Sarah could always be counted on to be sincere when it mattered most. But unlike her siblings, Sarah was the only Pemberton child to go to a boarding school outside of Nottinghamshire; the other three went to public schools in close to home. But when Sarah was fifteen, her parents and siblings were travelling to her school by train to bring her home at the end of the term, when they were involved in an accident. All of them were killed. When she heard the news, Sarah was distraught and took a semester away from school. Sarah spent the next two years with her mother's sister then moved out on her own once she passed her A-Levels. Using part of the money she inherited from her grandparents and parents, Sarah put herself through college and earned her nursing degree. The rest of the money, she left alone. After getting a job at Kingston Hospital in Surrey, Sarah moved in with one of her classmates from college who had also gotten a job there. Sarah dated on and off, but nothing really serious. It was about two years later when fate intervened. After getting off practice each day, Elymas would often walk around Muggle London, just observing. This was how he first met Sarah. Sarah was coming off work herself and stopped by a book store to pick up a book she'd ordered the week before. Exiting the shop, she ran into a guy. The guy was Elymas. He quickly apologized and continued on his way. Sarah on the other hand was completely gob-smacked. Elymas was rather cute back then after all. But before she could work up the courage to stop him, he turned a corner and disappeared. A week later, the same thing happened, outside a coffee shop. Again, Elymas apologized and walked away before Sarah could stop him. It was month before Sarah saw him again, but this time she was ready. This time they ran into each other outside the public library. Before Elymas could take another step, Sarah introduced herself and shoved a piece of paper with her phone number into his hand. A little startled, Elymas told Sarah his name. About that time, Sarah lost her nerve and quickly left. Elymas and his best friend Patrick rented an apartment in a wizarding quadrant of Muggle London, not far from the Ministry of Magic, so they had a phone. Once Elymas got over the initial shock, he and Patrick reasoned it might be a little fun to go out with this muggle girl. So the following weekend, Elymas called Sarah and invited her to a movie. After going out with Sarah for about half a year, Elymas realized he was in love with her and asked Sarah to marry him. Sarah accepted and the two were married six months later. But Sarah still didn't know Elymas was a wizard. And it wasn't until Norah was born that Elymas realized he had to tell Sarah the truth. So he did. Sarah didn't take it well and ordered Elymas to leave. Elymas warned her that Norah would very likely be a witch and requested custody of Norah. Sarah refused to believe that her baby would be a witch, and stated that she was keeping her daughter. Sarah moved back to Nottingham, to be closer to her childhood home and friends, and so she could raise Norah in what she felt was a better environment. The only thing that had kept Elymas and Sarah both in London was each other and the proximity to their jobs. But Sarah's job was in enough demand that moving back home didn't cause much of a problem. And Elymas had never really needed to live in London except him and Patrick had thought it would be fun. So they went their separate ways. Elymas sent Christmas and birthday presents each year, but Sarah refused to let him see his daughter. Sarah quickly forgot Elymas' warning, until eleven years later... Annorah Bryce was the only child of her parents. Sarah never remarried, and raised Norah on her own with a somewhat rigid set of morals, even though she was completely dotting. Norah never knew her father as she grew up; to her Elymas MacKay was a nice man that sent her birthday and Christmas presents. And for most of her childhood she accepted that. Like her mother, Norah had a love for reading, especially fantasy books. Sarah tried to encourage her daughter to read other books as well, and because of that and where they were living, Norah also fell in love with history. As a child, she would sneak off into the woods not far from her house and read in a tree, dreaming she was in the time of Robin Hood and Maid Marion and that she was one of Robin Hood's merry band robbing the rich to give to the poor. Despite her reading habits, Norah was still a sociable child. Though only a small handful of children were actually friends with her, she was at least acquainted with almost everyone. Her teachers adored her, for despite her somewhat lacking work ethic and her sometimes silly behaviour, it was obvious she was very bright; plus she respected her teachers to boot. Norah was the type of child that loved being the centre of attention, and whether that was in the classroom, football field or else where, it was all the same. So it was only natural that when her school put on a musical that she try out for the lead part. Norah won the part, despite her slightly off key singing, and mainly because of her enthusiasm and ability to get into the character. However, on opening night she got cold feet. The moment she was pushed on stage, all of the spotlights burst. Norah managed to escape injury but the show was delayed two more days while the lights were fixed and by then Norah had gotten over her nervousness and was able to put on a charming performance. Sarah decided that Norah needed more outlets than just singing. So she paid for her daughter to take gymnastic lessons. While it seemed like the perfect thing to go along with her bouncy personality, Norah was very ungraceful. So they stopped the gymnastics. But Sarah still wanted Norah to find another hobby. And after a girl at school finally slapped Norah because she was "too nosey" Sarah settled on self-defence. While Norah is usually a passive person when it comes to confrontations, self-defence was something she took to very well. She certainly had the energy level for it, and learning to channel that energy properly helped her gain some discipline. Norah never reached more than moderate proficiency though. However, the defence lessons also gave Norah a way to deal with someone invading her personal space. After accidentally getting locked in an old wardrobe for several hours when she was ten, Norah was completely claustrophobic for the rest of her life. This was also the first incident where she remembers using her magic. In her fright, she managed to burn the wardrobe to cinders without burning herself in the process. Despite her very out-going personality, Norah developed a stiff personal bubble. People breaching the bubble without permission or at least warning were very likely to get socked in whatever body part was closest. This incident instigated a very long discussion between Norah and her mother. Sarah was almost ready to deny anything had actually happened when she remembered something Elymas had said before he left, that untrained magic was extremely dangerous to both the witch and those around her. Sarah finally had to tell the truth to her daughter, that her father was a wizard and that she'd ordered Elymas to leave because of it. Norah was quite indignant about that fact. With some difficulty Sarah admitted she was wrong and wrote Elymas for help. She didn't know how to deal with a young witch. Elymas offered to take Norah in for the upcoming summer and that he knew of a school to help her with her power. Sarah agreed and Norah was quite excited at the prospect of finally meeting her father. Elymas was overjoyed to finally be able to get to know his daughter and was quite amused by how similar she was to him, though he could certainly see Sarah in her. Norah on the other hand was a little shocked when she met Elymas. She'd expected someone more like her mother, somewhat stern and overbearing. In fact, she found Elymas to be completely opposite of this. Norah spent the rest of the summer getting to know the wizarding world, from her relatives on her father's side to her father's friends, like Patrick, and from the different candies to quidditch, especially quidditch; Uncle Patrick was especially fond of quidditch, as was Uncle Tobias. By now Elymas had transferred to the Pride of Portree. Once she got over the initial shock, Norah was quite delighted with all the new things she encountered in the wizarding world as well as Scotland. All of a sudden, she went from just having a mother, to having a father, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Not to mention a whole new type of food. The moment Norah was exposed to quidditch, her life was changed forever. Every summer and winter the MacKay and MacLeod clans have an independent quidditch tournament. Both clans are filled with talented amateur quidditch players, and a couple professional ones. To attain a spot one of the clan teams is a great honour, something Norah hopes to attain someday. Norah prefers playing in the clan tournaments to playing on the school team for two reasons. One, you knew everyone, and while the injuries might be intended, they were never malicious. And two, the official rules were a tad relaxed with the clans, and some acts that might be considered illegal at school games weren’t in clan games. Like flaming bludgers. By the end of the summer, Norah's papers were ready, with Gaea pulled a few strings at work to make sure ever everything went through quickly. Though the MacKay clan was mostly mostly went to Hogwarts, they saw something special in Norah and decided to send her to Yggdrasil instead. Elymas gave Norah a gift before leaving her at Yggdrasil that September, a cat, whom she promptly named Findabar. Like the last MacKay to attend Yggdrasil, Jerold’s youngest sister, she was sorted into Asgard. Norah became known for her optimistic and sunny disposition, and the fact she had enough cheek to deck a couple other students for making comments about muggleborns, despite being a half-blood herself. Norah soon distinguished herself as a bright but lazy student. Norah enjoys learning sure, but she doesn't really like homework. She'll get the assignment done as quickly, and somewhat thoroughly, as possible then move on. This accounts for her less than achievable marks. For her first through fourth years, life was pretty much normal, well, as normal as it was to be a witch at a rather eclectic magic school. She went to classes, made marks that were only a bit above passing, and was pretty much a normal pre-teen girl. Sarah and Elymas worked it out to where Norah stayed with one parent one holiday and the other parent the next. So for one Christmas she was with Sarah, and for the next she was with Elymas. Being quite the lover of quidditch, Norah tried out for and made the Asgard house team in her second year as a back-up chaser. She was promoted to a full-time chaser after standing in during the last match of the year and helping to score the winning goal. As she got older, Norah began to change slightly. At school she'd be her usual sunny self, but at when she went back home to her mother, they began to have fights. Norah was becoming very frustrated with the differing parenting styles of Sarah and Elymas, and Sarah's was really starting to chafe. Elymas pretty much allowed her to do whatever she wanted as long as she was actually where she said she was going to be and was back when she said she was going to be back, but when she was with Sarah she still had to conform to the same rigid standards she had to as a child. Norah was beginning to see she was more of a free spirit like her father, rash and slightly impulsive, and resented her mother's overbearing nature. For Christmas of her fifth year, Elymas gave Norah a set of Ever-sizing-no-wear dragon-hide boots, which soon became her signature clothing item when out of uniform. The boots never scuffed or wore down and they grew when she grew; if she wanted the heel shorter or tall, she could easily change it with a height charm. Fifth year also brought with it the OWLs. And for once Norah actually applied herself. Most of her teachers were shocked when Norah actually did very well on several of her OWLs. After that, Norah wasn't able to get away with shoddy school work. So she finally dug her nose in and started earning the marks she really was capable of achieving. Along with having relationship problems with her mother, Norah had some relationship problems with boys as well. Rather tall for her age, she had her first boyfriend at 13, and for a while dating was fun. Until she realized the guys she was dating only saw her appearance. At first she refused to believe it, forgiving her boyfriends even when she caught them flirting with other girls right in front of her. She didn't want to admit to herself that maybe all there was to her was her appearance, that her interests weren't important to anyone else. What happened instead was Norah developed a very cynical view toward guys and began playing those she dated at their own game. But even now she can't let go of her habit of hanging on to people perhaps longer than she should. ''personality'' Norah is one of those rare people that is practically always in a good mood. Perpetually cheerful, her friends call it. At times her utter positive-ness can rub people the wrong way, but her friends usually find it difficult to remain in the bad mood around her. Norah's optimism is one of her greatest strengths, and greatest weaknesses. She likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, but because of that she'll often allow the same person to hurt her repeatedly before she finally puts an end to things. It's a rare thing to see Norah truly upset. When she is, she keeps her hurts to herself, not wanting to burden others with her sorrows. But when she's angry, run the other direction. She has no qualms with setting your arse on fire should you succeed in making her truly angry. Despite her optimism, Norah can be quite cynical and a little vengeful after she's been hurt (exhibit a, Norah and men). Norah does not procrastinate. She gets whatever she needs done, done, then goes and does what she really wants to do. Problem is, this can sometimes cause her work to be somewhat -- rushed, which accounts for how her grades were she took her OWLs, which were usually a bit below what she really could achieve. She's mostly corrected this, but sometimes still slips back into her old habits. Among her friends she's well known for her sense of humour, and for being a lush. For Norah, having a drink of alcohol is like others having a butterbeer. Really doesn't hurt she's a heavyweight and doesn't get hangovers. She tries to be sensitive around those friends that don't drink or don't like drinking though. Her obsession with Quidditch is also well known, leading some to believe she's a tomboy, which is far from true. Norah loves to get down and dirty on the Quidditch pitch, but she actually tends to dress a bit feminine when possible. ''in-game events'' — 2010 : ' — Started posting on the community. ''schedule for classes'' one — history of magic two — charms three — muggle mythology four — pre-calculus five — cooking six — english 6 seven - ancient runes ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggle — (41) Sarah Pemberton father — pureblood — (38) Elymas MacKay uncle - pureblood (36) Patrick Cunningham grandfather - pureblood - (67) Jerold MacKay grandmother - pureblood - (67) Cerdwin MacKay née MacLeod aunt - pureblood - (47) Gaea MacKinnon née MacKay uncle - half-blood - (48) Brant MacKinnon cousin - half-blood - (27) Hamish MacKinnon cousin - half-bllod - (26) Aplin MacKinnon cousin - half-blood - (20) Callum MacKinnon cousin -half-blood - (17) Kenna MacKinnon aunt - pureblood - (38) Sorcha MacLaughin née MacKay uncle - half-blood - (38) Tobias MacLaughin cousin - half-blood - (18) Iona MacLaughin cousin - half-blood - (15) Eoin MacLaughin ''friends'' ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — NION (Ash) February 18 to March 17 - Born under this sign are those who have a knowing of the connection between ourselves, our planet, and our universe. You feel the pain and joys of all living creatures, which makes you most compassionate. Ref. Category:Half-blood Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Student Category:Character